Stargazing
by yuigen
Summary: Blossom's not the type to stargaze. Or break curfew rules. Or hang with the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Yet, she finds herself under the stars next to a soul who she once called evil.


"I _seriously_ need to head back," Blossom insisted, tugging her hand as a means to escape his grip, "It's way past curfew, the Professor's probably worried sick by now—"

"The Professor, the scientist himself, is worried sick over his _superhuman_ daughter not arriving home at _nine_?" Brick asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at her. Despite her efforts to tear herself away from him, the Rowdyruff effortlessly hung on, almost as if ignoring her struggle.

"Yes!" she snapped. "Now. Get. Off. Of. Me!" She slapped him, his hold coming loose enough for her to slip out and step back from him.

He rolled his eyes, undisturbed by her action as he let his hand fall back to his side. "You can't even spare five minutes, Miss Goodie-Two Shoes?"

"Whatever for?"

He gestured his head to the dark skies, littered by stars of all different kinds. Blossom followed his gaze and blinked. Huh. They were much brighter up here – away from the distractions of the city – on top of a grass hill which was high enough that she could see everything below. Even in the darkness, she was able to make out the trees, creeks and brooks, even the small creatures stirring around.

She was at lost for words, completely captivated by the shimmering miracles of light.

Too distracted by the moment, the girl hadn't noticed how Brick had locked his gaze on her and observed her every move, from the way her strawberry-pink eyes glittered to how her lips parted ever so slightly. She hadn't noticed how the corners of his mouth lifted upwards into a smirk.

"Still want to go home?" he mused.

His voice caressed her mind back into reality, prompting her to rip her gaze away from the sky, much to her dismay. She blinked several times and smiled softly. "No, this…this is too…too—"

"Yeah, I get it. Here, sit down or else you'll tire yourself out." The boy floated towards to the edge, sitting down to where his legs hung over and he turned around towards her, patting the spot besides him.

Surprisingly, she didn't object as she settled besides him, hungrily sweeping her eyes upwards. She sighed airlessly, her bones and soul aching to fly with the stars. Blossom couldn't comprehend herself at the moment, all sorts of colorful emotions squirming in her body and leaving her breathless.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she mumbled. She blinked and felt the slight breeze of the night buffeting her face, realization dawning her. Her fingers slithered towards her nearest cheek, pressing against the soft skin and feeling damp trails.

"Oh! Oh god, I'm so sorry." she said, using her sleeves to wipe them away. A blush bloomed across her face and she looked away, her blood turning cold – definitely not from her ice powers. "I don't know what came over me."

She could feel his crimson eyes bore into her as if he was trying to get answers from her movements. It felt like an eternity – sitting in dead silence – before Brick asked, "Do you feel homesick?"

The question tickles the back of her head and she moved her gaze back to him, meeting his gaze. "Homesick?" It perplexed her mind; how could she ever feel _homesick_ to outer space, having to never grow up there? She was raised on Earth. Yet, when she took a quick glance above, she felt her heart tug and soul twist desperately.

"Homesick," he repeated, leaning back on his outstretched arms, "like missing the stars and moon and planets and pretty much everything swimming out there. Stupid shit like that, you know?"

She nods, a wave of relief washing over her as he hit home several times. So she wasn't alone on the fact that she, well, felt _alone_ by stargazing – it felt like she lost a piece of herself in dark canvas, lost to space and time for who knows how long. And it was only now she found this otherworldly piece once more.

"Yeah, I guess I am homesick. I'll be quite honest, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't leave soon."

"Leave? Like going back home?"

"No, I mean, _here_. This _planet_. This is going to sound weird, but I feel like I'm trapped in this body against my will, my true home being called from the stars, and I just _have_ to get back home or else, I'm going to lose everything!" she rambled, thoughts starting to scramble themselves and arrange into foreign sequences.

She couldn't understand. Why did she feel so much pain?

"Hey, hey, stop for a second." Brick placated, scooting closer to Blossom and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Stop thinking and take a deep breath. Like this—" He demonstrated by counting and inhaling through his nose and out his mouth.

The Powerpuff followed in suit, at first struggling due to the overwhelming thoughts, but gradually steadying her racing heart and quick breaths. And all the while, she leaned on Brick for support who watched her tentatively, a strange emotion flickering in and out his eyes.

"All good?"

"I think so," she whispered, eyelids drooping as she felt a weight on her body, "I really expended my energy this time. And over some nonsense."

"I don't think it was nonsense; I mean, theoretical? Yeah, but that isn't a bad idea. You can't be realistic twenty-four seven, Miss No Fun. Sometimes you're allowed to let your mind wander."

"But that was so ridiculous! Seriously, space as home? Feeling like death just by looking at some cosmic entities?" she hissed, shaking her head and letting her eyelids drop all the way. "You must think I'm stupid."

He scoffed. "Or maybe you're just being too hard on yourself. You don't even know if I agree with you or not."

"I can assume you don't."

"Wrong. I know how you feel."

She didn't respond. She couldn't without diving back into the matter and consequently opening the door and spilling more madness. So instead, she relaxed into his embrace—

Embrace. His arms…around her! Like being splashed with water, her eyelids flew back, and she looked at him who had gone back to looking at the sky. His teasing expression from earlier had completely disappeared, leaving behind this gentle touch to his feature. Blossom felt her cheeks heat up as she continued staring, her mind now scrambling, but in a completely different manner.

What was more beautiful? Those eyes or the stars?

Which one made her yearn the most?

"Brick."

The pair of rubies flitted towards her. "Blossom."

"I want to go home, please."

"Space home or Earth home?" he joked, that familiar smirk working back onto his lips.

She laughed, butting her head against his shoulder as a response.

He joined in with her before moving his arm away – much to Blossom's disappointment – and standing up, offering his hand to her. "Can you fly yourself home fine?"

It was a tender question, sending shivers up and down her spine. She could tell him she was too exhausted. She could get a free piggy back ride for him. She could get more time to compare his essence to the stars. She could find herself wanting to dance with him in the moon's vicinity.

She could find her home in–

But the leader of the Powerpuff Girls nodded, cutting off her thoughts much to her desires' dismay. "I'll be fine."

One goodbye later and she soared through the skies on her back, watching a whirlwind of stars come in and out of her vision. Blossom determined she did find her missing piece.

All she had to do was stargaze with Brick.

* * *

 **It's been quite a while since I've written a fanfic! It's a bit shabby, I know, but I do appreciate any constructive criticism despite the shortness of it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading 0u0**


End file.
